Funeral Of A Friend
by dereksmiff
Summary: Light goes to L's funeral. YAOI LightxL necrophilia not for the faint hearted!
1. Chapter 1

**Funeral of a Friend**

**By Derek Smith**

Yes the title is a play on 'Funeral For a Friend' which is a great band. xD

Thanks to my stepbro Roy for proofreading this for me. :)

I have to warn you though this story has sex in and not just sex but necrophilia. So if you don't like that sort of thing turn away now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The desolate cemetery was covered in crimson light, which made the graves look like they were drenched in fresh blood. The sun was setting on the day that Ryuuzaki ("L") was laid to rest in the ground for ever more. There was no way of knowing this unless you were part of the Kira investigation. The world carried on as it always had. The only indication of L's passing into the black abyss of nothingness was that the birds in the cemetery stopped singing as he was buried.

Light Yagami was standing over his nemesis's freshly constructed grave. A 2 metre long layer of soil lead up to a solid gold cross which glinted in the light of the sinking sun, but there was no name on it. Nobody could know that the world's greatest investigator was dead. Light stared at it with a mixture of anger and pride.

"So L has finally fallen," said the Death God Ryuuku, who was looking at the grave over L's shoulder. He looked bored, since the deaths of humans did not bother him at all. "Nothing exciting is going to happen now..." he added, as he looked at the back of Light's head. There was no response for a few seconds until the boy threw back his head and laughed. Ryuuku's eyes widened in surprise. Somebody had just died, and this was Light's first response? Ryuuku had expected Light to be angry that the challenge between he and L was over forever. But, Light stood there cackling, which could not be described as anything but pure evil. Before Ryuuku could question him, Light began to talk.

"Now everybody who stood in my way is gone!" he growled, revelling that his rival was six feet under him. "Everybody else believes in me. It's only a matter of time before I control the police!" Ryuuku stayed silent, he did not want to interrupt Light when he was in a moment like this. Light could let go of every tiny part of humanity he had in an instant and would not stand for anyone speaking against him. Taken up in the moment, he threw himself onto the soil, looking up at the gold cross. His eyes were glazed over with hate and his voice wavered crazily.

"What do you think, L?! I have won! This is MY victory!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Funeral of a Friend**

**By Derek Smith**

Light's shout rang out throughout the graveyard for a moment, then disappeared. It was replaced with a deafening silence that Light could not bear to hear. His face twisted into the most hateful expression imaginable as he eyed L's grave. He was so used to L being able to defend himself and stand up to anyone who talked against him, but now there was nothing. Emptiness. L was vulnerable now, he had no way of protecting himself against anything.

'Vulnerable... Against anything...' Light thought. He froze. He had been struck by the idea for the ultimate desecration of his nemesis. As fast as he could, Light began to scratch at the ground with his bare hands.

"H-hey, what're you doing?" Ryuuku asked, looking wary.

"What does it look like, Ryuuku?" Light's voice was unnervingly calm. Ryuuku did not answer, partly because he could not tell what Light was doing and partly because it sounded like a rhetorical question.

Light finally stopped when he had reached the large white box he was searching for- L's coffin. It was free from scratches and blemishes, and looked as pure as when it had been bought from the morgue five days before. Light's hands were raw and bleeding at the knuckles, but he didn't care. He bent over head-first into the grave, then lowered himself into the extra space he had dug where the coffin ended. This way he had free access to the door. With an evil smirk, he pulled as hard as he could on the handle of the coffin, and sure enough it swung open. Inside lay the 25 year old detective, who was wearing a suit as dark as midnight and clutching a single white rose in his hands. Light's smirk turned into a grin and he licked his lips.

"Perfect."

Meanwhile, Ryuuku was sitting in an apple tree near an overgrown mausoleum, greedily munching on his favourite fruit.  
"Man, I wonder what Light is up to. Whatever it is it ain't pretty..." he muttered, taking another bite into the blood-red apple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Funeral of a Friend**

**By Derek Smith**

_Thanks for all the positive reviews. :)_

***

By now, Light had prepared himself for what he was about to do. He felt so separate from the rest of the world that the idea did not even cross his mind as being 'disgusting'. He undid the buckle on his belt before swiftly ripping it out of his trousers, letting them fall to rest around the bottom of his long, slender legs. He stared at the lifeless form in front of him, studying it. The young man's skin was more pale than it usually was, and the trademark bags under his eyes had faded slightly. His hair was jet black and mussed up as it had been in life, and his hands were limp as they clutched the customary funeral flower. He had always looked perfect to Light, which was cause for a large amount of jealousy on the younger man's part. Light knew that he was good looking, but he could never outsmart the likes of L. Until now.

Feeling triumphant again, Light climbed into the coffin, straddling the body. He carelessly tossed the rose out of the grave and moved L's hands and arms out of the way, which was difficult because the remnants of rigor mortis were still present in L's limbs. Light then moved the corpse's black blazer out of his way, giving him free access to the crotch area. He carefully pulled down the trousers, which were hard to move as they clung so tightly to L's body, the opposite of the baggy clothes he had worn while alive. Next were the boxers, which were bright blue and made of soft cotton. They too clung to L's body, which meant that Light could see everything through them. He grinned as he saw the corpse had an erection, which he had expected. It wouldn't disappear for quite a while, he knew, as the body was still quite fresh.

Light then bent over the coffin and put his mouth around L's love meat, almost ecstatic that he was completely in control. He took hold of the body's hips for support and began to move his head up and down the erection. He knew that nothing would come of this, a corpse could not orgasm, but the fact that this would be totally degrading if L knew it was happening was enough to satisfy Light. Now and again he would stop sucking and sit up on all fours, gazing at L's lifeless face as if he expected a reaction. 'This is going all too well,' he thought. 'Boring actually. I think I should spice things up a bit.' He pulled up L's pants and heaved the corpse over his shoulder, using the coffin as a step up to the ground above. He then staggered over to the nearest tree, which Ryuuku happened to be sitting in.

"Make yourself useful, Ryuuku," Light said as he pushed L's corpse up against the tree. "Get me some rope." The God of Death did as he was told and soon returned with some thick ropes. Light used these to tie the body to the tree, L's back facing him. His legs dangled, his funereal shoes at a right-angle to the ground.

"Perfect," Light said with glee, chuckling to himself. He made his way over to the corpse and slid down the trousers once more. He ran his hand over L's buttocks, which were as cold of the rest of him, the skin equally soft because decomposition had not yet settled in. He gave his butt a quick smack, which he found incredibly amusing. Ryuuku just stared, unable to understand why humans would get such a pleasure out of an act like this. Light once again pulled down his trousers, this time jamming his dong right into L's butt without warning. This was a huge mistake though, as he cried out in blinding pain. He hadn't thought that a corpse's butt would be so tight, and he had no lube with him. Pulling out slowly, he began to rub his penis to bring himself to orgasm as quickly as he could. When he did, his willy was covered in enough liquid to act as lubrication. Again he tried to slip into L's anus, but this time he made it easily inside. Gasping with relief, he rested both hands on the trunk of the tree in front of him and began to pump in and out.


End file.
